Fragments
by ToxicRainfall
Summary: Fragments into the life of Ron and Hermione through the years...
1. Beginning Of Our Forever

**~ 365 Fragments ~  
><strong>

**A/N:** This is a series of drabbles that I have challenged myself to write, every day for the next year. They are glimpses into the life of Hermione and Ron, and are inspired by prompts. My friend TayaCurragh has also taken up this challenge, but with Draco/Harry, so check her's out, if you want! It's called '365 Glimpses Of Drarry'. So, please enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Beginning Of Our Forever<strong>

**Prompt: Beginnings**

**Ron's POV**

Looking back, I suppose you could call it the beginning of the end.

Our seventh year; the year we had to search for the Horcruxes. It felt like we had such a huge journey ahead, but really it was just the end. It was the end of an era and an end of a draining war that had been waging for almost twenty years.

But it was also the beginning of something else; of me and you.

It was the push we needed to realise just how much we really cared.

I guess it was the beginning of our forever.


	2. My Heart, Your Heart, Our Rainbow

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>2. My Heart, Your Heart, Our Rainbow<strong>

**Prompt: Rainbow**

**Ron's POV**

We lay on the ground; hands entwined and moistened grass dampening our backs.

A rainbow arched over the horizon, beautiful and perfect, mirroring the moment existing underneath.

No words were necessary. We just needed to be together, present in the same space, drinking in the same, fresh air. We both loved the taste of the air after it had rained, and this time it seemed doubly sweet.

I didn't even need to look at you.

You was beside me, and that's all I would ever need to live my life.

My heart and your heart, beating together under our rainbow.


	3. So I Just Smiled

**~ 365 Fragments ~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3. So I Just Smiled<strong>

**Prompt: Teacup**

**Hermione's POV**

You had no idea how I felt when you broke my parent's expensive teacup.

Their whole set was treasured by them, handed down generation after generation, and all it took was for you to try too hard to impress them. You stood up, so quickly, offering your help, but it was too sudden a movement.

The room seemed to go still as the teacup rattled in its saucer, tumbling from its place and shattering on the kitchen floor.

You were so apologetic, and my parents were trying to hide their irritation.

You were trying so hard.

So I just smiled.


	4. Never Enough

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Never Enough<strong>

**Prompt: Memories**

**Hermione's POV**

The times when you're not with me are the hardest.

You would think having the memories would be enough, at least to sustain me until you come back.

But they're not the same as having your skin against my skin, my lips on your lips, our hair splayed on the pillows…

Memories are like replays of the most important moments; comforting to muse upon but never enough to live on. Someone who dwells just on memories is never alive.

So come back home, Ron. Make new memories with me, but never let them be all we have.

Just come back.


	5. That Faraway Gaze

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>5. That Faraway Gaze<strong>

**Prompt: Eyes**

**Ron's POV**

I love the look you get in your eyes when you're thinking.

Whether it's about good times or bad, there is always this _power_ in them.

Not a dangerous, controlling power, but the kind of emotion that comes with passion. Strength and a fire, burning intensely, caged behind their chesnut, glass mask.

It would be terrifying, if I didn't know that it showed just how much you cared.

I'm not sure if you have ever noticed me watching you, my own eyes locked on your faraway gaze, but I could do it for hours.

Sometimes, I'm afraid I'll get lost…


	6. That Time On The Train

**~365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>6. That Time On The Train<strong>

**Prompt: Chocolate Frog**

**Ron's POV**

Do you remember that time on the train?

It was just me and you in a carriage. I guess Harry was with Ginny, somewhere. There was nothing… romantic between us then. I loved you, but I was sure then that it would never happen.

I bought you a chocolate frog from the trolley. You were glad, and tried to eat it right away.

But it was gone in a second; one bound towards the window, and it was carried away on the wind.

I thought you'd be upset, but instead you giggled.

It was the cutest thing I'd ever heard.


	7. Eyes For You

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Eyes For You<strong>

**Prompt: Expelliarmus**

**Hermione's POV**

I was so proud the first time you did it.

"Expelliarmus," you cried, and stared in wonder as light erupted from your wand and sent me flying.

"Hermione!"

You were by my side in seconds, panicking and asking me if I was alright.

I just looked into your eyes, my face beaming with pride, and you ceased worrying instantly. You stared at me for a few seconds longer, before realisation entered your expression.

"I did it!

You pulled me up and whirled me around for a moment, and the rest of the DA clapped.

I only had eyes for you.


	8. Captured My Heart

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>8. Captured My Heart<strong>

**Prompt: Dinner Party**

**Ron's POV**

"I look ridiculous!"

You really didn't. The dress was amazing, and complemented your chestnut eyes; your hair fell in perfect tresses about your face, and I was more in love with you than ever.

But still, you were worried.

"What if they all hate me?" You murmured, nervously.

"No-one could ever hate you." I meant every word.

It was time for her to meet my (very) extended family at the annual dinner party one of my great-great-aunts hosted.

They were going to love her, I knew, and they would finally get to see the beauty that had captured my heart.


	9. Furious Kiss

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>9. Furious Kiss<strong>

**Prompt: Hair**

**Ron's POV**

"Ronald, you are always such a mess!"

I loved the way you tried to sound so angry, but I could see the grin tugging at your lips. All it took was a feigned pout, and a smile brightened your face.

I tried to pat down my unruly hair, but it was no use.

You sighed, and shook your head, but I knew you loved it really. Out came your wand, and you determinedly tried to straighten it out. When you were finished, I messed it up again.

I challenged you with a cheeky smirk.

You won with a furious kiss.


	10. Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>10. Something Borrowed, Something Blue<strong>

**Prompt: Blue**

**Hermione's POV**

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as hands lifted my hair, winding the blue ribbon into it.

"You look amazing," my mother hoarsely whispered, and we both laughed at the tears streaming down our faces.

"Oh don't, mum, you're going to set me off again!"

I looked into the mirror opposite me then, and was amazed at how different I looked; I actually felt beautiful. The white dress was so pristine, so pure. I was so ready.

Ready to marry the one man who held all of my hopes and wishes.

The man of my dreams, I guess.


	11. Pirouette

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Pirouette<strong>

**Prompt: Autumn**

**Hermione's POV**

The autumn leaf pirouetted to the ground, landing at my feet.

I had watched it with fascination, saddened by the way it had lived for such a brief moment before dying in an insignificant way.

I thought of the war then, of the people who had lived and died for a cause that meant everything to the Wizarding World. Their lives were brief too, some of them just kids, but their deaths were never insignificant.

I turned to Ron and took his hand. He didn't say a word but he saw the look in my eyes.

And together, we mourned.


	12. I Kissed You

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>12. I Kissed You<strong>

**Prompt: Kiss**

**Ron's POV**

It was freezing outside.

You were huddled under layer upon layer of clothing, and still you shivered.

I'd given you my coat, and there was nothing else I could do for you. If only there were no muggles around, else I'd warm you up with a spell in seconds.

I looked at your lips.

They were pale, pinched in a thin line, frozen into place. They were starting to turn blue, and then I realised that there was one thing I could do to warm them up.

It was a thing even more powerful than any magic.

I kissed you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what do you think so far? I haven't received much feedback, especially in comparison to the number of people who have put this on alert, so it would be great to hear what you think! Thanks :)


	13. A Song To My Heart

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>13. A Song To My Heart<strong>

**Prompt: Note**

**Ron's POV**

I love your voice.

Not your singing voice, though I suppose it's not awful, but the way it sounds when you talk and laugh.

It has its own kind of music, and it's more beautiful than any song that any muggle could ever hope to sing.

Each word is like a note; pure, simple but so complex and lovely.

I could sit and listen to you all day, even if it was just you reading out one of your essays, or preaching house-elf rights.

Your voice is made of a million beautiful notes, and is a song to my heart…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for the reviews, guys! It's great to have such encouraging feedback! :) I really appreciate it!


	14. Orange Glow

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>14. Orange Glow<strong>

**Prompt: Breath**

**Hermione's POV**

I looked out of the window, admiring the sun as it rose over the horizon.

It was beautiful. Its rays brushed the trees and the orange glow warmed my face.

I turned as you stirred from our bed, and smiled at your ruffled appearance.

You shuffled up behind me, and nuzzled your face into my neck. I shivered as your warm breath tickled by goose-pimpled skin, and I sighed with content.

Everything was just so, immensely… perfect.

The day was young, the sun was shining, and you were here, with me.

There's nothing I would change.

Not one, single thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you're enjoying all of these! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :D


	15. Run And Run And Run

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>15. Run And Run And Run<strong>

**Prompt: Rain**

**Hermione's POV**

I turn my face towards the sky, feeling the rain washing away my tears.

I hated it, that stupid thing you said.

You said straightaway that you didn't mean it, but the words were said and my heart was crushed.

So I leave, and I run and run and run, and even though it starts to rain, I don't care, and I keep on running.

But then I hear your feet coming up behind me and I stop.

You grab my hand and pull me into an embrace.

I tried to hate you, but how long would that ever last?


	16. The Ghosts That Haunt

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>16. The Ghosts That Haunt<strong>

**Prompt: Firewhisky**

**Ron's POV**

I took another sip, feeling the firewhisky burning as it seared my throat.

Everything seemed too much.

I knew that you loved me, but there were still things in my life that I hated. Like the way I had treated Lavender in the end, and now she's dead and I won't ever be able to take it back.

The faces of those that had died in the war haunted me every night, and usually, when you were with me, I could deal with it but when you were gone, the ghosts were just too much.

I needed to get away.


	17. The Silence Continued

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>17. The Silence Continued<strong>

**Prompt: Silence**

**Hermione's POV**

The silence was long, and filled with tension. I watched your reaction with apprehension.

"You what?"

I looked deep into your eyes to see if it was happiness or anger that dwelled within.

"I-I'm pregnant."

The silence continued for a longer period this time.

"A-are you angry?" I asked, worry in my voice.

More silence.

"Please, Ron, answer me."

He looked up and met my gaze. His face was blank, but it soon widened into a grin.

"That's brilliant!" He laughed, "I am the happiest man in the whole wide world!"

I smiled then, and the silence continued no more.


	18. Learning Numbers

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>18. Learning Numbers<strong>

**Prompt: Numbers**

**Ron's POV**

"Do y'know what that is, Rosie?"

"Unh… nun'!"

"That's right, honey, it's a nine." I pulled my three-year old daughter into my arms, and hugged her gently. "You're such a cutie!"

She reached her small hand out and gripped my nose. "Dada!"

You walked in then, and came and sat next to me and our beautiful daughter. You leaned over and kissed me on the lips, then brushed your lips on Rosie's copper curls.

"Dat's a ate!" Rosie giggled.

You looked me in the eyes, smiled, and pointed at the number blocks.

"That _is_ an eight! Well done, my angel…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for the reviews, guys! Keep 'em coming! They are very much appreciated :)


	19. Cauldron Hearts

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>19. Cauldron Hearts<strong>

**Prompt: Heart**

**Ron's POV**

I stirred the potion, glancing at you every few seconds, trying to catch your eye.

You were smiling to yourself, knowing exactly the kind of thoughts that were running through my head.

I stirred the potion again, this time swirling a heart shape into the layer of froth on top of the mixture. I nudged you as Professor Slughorn passed.

You glanced at the heart, and your eyes widened.

"Ron!" you hissed.

You quickly stirred the heart away as Slughorn peered into the cauldron, but I saw the way your eyes had lit up, and the grin on your face…


	20. How Could You?

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>20. How Could You?<strong>

**Prompt: Leaves**

**Ron's POV**

You picked something up.

"Ron… How could you?"

I was startled, and looked desperately at your hands to see what I'd done wrong.

I felt relief when I saw it was just a plant.

But you seemed furious.

"How could you let it die? If you can't even look after a plant, how will you ever be able to take care of a child?"

She stormed out of the room, shoving the wilted plant in my arms. The leaves drooped sadly, reflecting my sadness and disbelief at having had our first proper argument as a couple.

It broke my heart.


	21. Snow Angels

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>21. Snow Angels<strong>

**Prompt: Snow**

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione, look! It's snowing!"

I rushed to the window, following your gaze. Snowflakes drifted to the ground outside, blanketing the landscape with a thick layer of white.

"Let's go outside!"

I dragged you out the front door.

I let go, and you watched me as I treaded the snow, giggling the entire time.

Suddenly, I collapsed onto the ground and started moving my arms and legs to make a snow angel.

You chuckled at my frivolity, so very different from my normal self, and you threw yourself down next to me.

And we were two angels, smiling in the snow.


	22. Melancholy Beauty

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>22. Melancholy Beauty<strong>

**Prompt: Mist**

**Hermione's POV**

I love mist.

I love the way it slowly creeps over the surface of the Black Lake, thick and white and so calm.

I love the way it looks like a host of ghosts, parading slowly across the glassy surface as though marching towards a battlefront in a war that don't realise has been over for centuries.

It's sad, but has a melancholy beauty.

Most of all, I love mist because it leaves us in a world entirely our own. It shrouds everything else, and all I see is you, and all you see is me.

It's our private paradise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ack, I couldn't put this up last night due to lack of internet, so I'll put both yesterday's and today's drabbles up now, nice and early :D


	23. Chasing Broomsticks

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>23. Chasing Broomsticks<strong>

**Prompt: Broomstick**

**Hermione's POV**

I laughed loudly as you whizzed about the garden on your broomstick, two smaller brooms chasing you crookedly.

"Woo! Go get him, Hugo!"

Hugo grinned at me, and sped up, his talent for flying clearly inherited from his uncle Charlie. Rose zigzagged along behind him, still trying to get the hang of it. She took after me in that respect.

"You can do it, Rosie," I cheered.

She smiled hesitantly, but chased you anyway, knowing she would never catch up. Still, she liked to try her best, like me.

I sighed in contentment, happy with the family we had created.


	24. Bimbleworth's

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>24. Bimbleworth's<strong>

**Prompt: Parents**

**Ron's POV**

We walked into Bimbleworth's Wizarding Baby Supplies, and rifled through the rails of cute, miniature outfits.

You let out little excited squeals and 'aww's' at the clothes, and I shook my head in disbelief. You were always so calm and sensible most of the time, but when confronted by cute clothes, you turned into a giggling teenager.

But we were both excited at the prospect of becoming parents. Harry and my sister had had their own child two years ago, and you couldn't wait until we had our own.

I gazed at the bump protruding from your belly, and smiled.


	25. Stars And Souls

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>25. Stars And Souls<strong>

**Prompt: Story**

**Hermione's POV**

"That star's my favourite", I said, pointing up into the black expanse.

You bumped your shoulder against mine as we lounged on the grass, the night washing over us.

You didn't say a word, so I continued. "That's Sirius… the dog star. Some muggles say that when we die, our souls travel into the heavens and become stars, watching down and guiding us. I never believed in those stories, but sometimes, when I feel sad, I like to think that maybe that star is really Sirius. Maybe he_ is_ looking out for us…"

"I'd like that."

The star shone brighter.


	26. Glassy Mirrors

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>26. Glassy Mirrors<strong>

**Prompt: Ice**

**Ron's POV**

You laughed that time, when I slipped.

It was December, and ice coated the ground in glassy layers. It was precarious, but pretty, as though a thousand mirrors blanketed the ground, reflecting the azure sky above.

Our breath left us in swirls, and our noses were red.

It was freezing, and you wore that cute bobble hat that you always wore in winter.

It was fun, skidding through the streets, laughing like we were eleven again. I loved your laugh; it was like bells tolling on a summer's day, with birdsong intertwined. It was pure joy.

I miss those days…

* * *

><p>AN: I want to thank TayaCurragh, skaterofthebooks, LlamaiiiiXlovesXSeddie, lunylovegoodlover, GingerRavenclaw, Jjheart97, krc101, heardthemstirring, LoveIsSuchAnOldFashionedWord, WernogWeasley96 and nicole for the lovely reviews! Thanks so much! So I hope you are all enjoying these so far, and please review!


	27. Spots And Stripes

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>27. Spots And Stripes<strong>

**Prompt: Stripes**

**Hermione's POV**

"Spots or stripes?"

You looked up. "Huh?"

I held the two material pieces up again and pointed slowly at each one. "Spots, or stripes."

I saw you face tense up, and you hesitated, not wanting to make the wrong choice.

"Um… Spots?"

My eyes narrowed and you knew you had chosen wrong. "_Really?_ You think we should get _spots_on our new duvets?"

I knew I was probably being over-the-top, but it was the first thing we were going to buy as a newly married couple, and I wanted it to be perfect.

"Stripes?" Ron sheepishly suggested.

I nodded. "Stripes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review! I want to thanks littlefishbigpond81 and LongLiveFredWeasley for the kind reviews!


	28. The Guilty Memento

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>28. The Guilty Memento<strong>

**Prompt: Photograph**

**Hermione's POV**

I hated that photograph.

I know it meant a lot to you, especially considering how things ended with the war, but still, I couldn't help how I felt.

Lavender was long passed, I knew that, but the fact that you still had a photograph of you and your ex-girlfriend made me feel jealous.

It was just a reminder that you had loved someone else before me.

That broke my heart.

But I know how guilty you felt, knowing how your relationship with her had ended, and how you never rectified the situation before her death.

But it's just too late…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review! :)


	29. The Song Of Stars

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>29. The Song of Stars<strong>

**Prompt: Song**

**Ron's POV**

It was midnight, and the moon was shining down on the world. Stars shone, and the trees rustled in the cold breeze. Animals jittered, adding to the song of the night.

It was our favourite song.

Sometimes, when neither of us could sleep, we would just stare into each other's eyes and leave. We would walk to the end of the garden, glance up at the sky, and dance.

Twirl, and waltz, and spin, and laugh, all the while basking in the song of hushes and sighs, beauty and splendour, nature and eternal love.

It was the song of stars.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ack, this was a day late, so I have two for you today. The second one will be up shortly. Enjoy, and please review! x


	30. That Word

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>30. That Word<strong>

**Prompt: Clouds**

**Hermione's POV**

Everything had gone wrong.

An argument, that's all it had started as. Nothing major… I'm not sure I can even remember why it started. Maybe it was something to do with leaving the window open all night?

It wasn't important, but then it led to worse things…

You used the word. _That_ word.

Mudblood.

Why would you do that?

No, I know why. It's the thing you knew would hurt me most, especially coming from you.

And it worked.

I stared up at the cloudy sky, and wished it would hurry and rain.

I needed it to hide my tears.


	31. Just Another Weasley

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>31. Just Another Weasley <strong>

**Prompt: Unique**

**Hermione's POV**

"I'm never going to match up to any of them, am I?" You asked sadly.

I wasn't sure how to respond without giving everything away. I didn't want you to know how much I loved you.

You continued. "I'm just another Weasley… Nothing special."

Inside I was shaking my head. You weren't just another Weasley to me. You were unique, special, one of a kind.

Perfect, is the word.

And I wouldn't want anyone of them; it's you and no-one else.

But how can I tell you that without revealing my heart?

"You_ are_ special, Ron."

_To me, at least._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Can't believe I've been doing this for a month already! Please review!_  
><em>


	32. Just Jealous

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>32. Just Jealousy<strong>

**Prompt: Shadow**

**Ron's POV**

You know how hard I tried not to feel that way.

I tried every day, but it wasn't always that easy. You knew how I felt, and you tried to reassure me, but I could tell you felt it too.

We always lived in his shadow. He didn't mean us to, but it happened nonetheless. He was Harry Potter, after all, and although we were there with him at almost every step, he was the one who got the praise.

Usually, we could ignore it, but there were those moments when I couldn't take it.

I guess it was jealousy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Missed a day again! D: So here are two drabbles for ya! :) x


	33. It Always Was

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>33. It Always Was<strong>

**Prompt: Curtains**

**Ron's POV**

The sun was glaring in through the open curtains, and I buried my head into your hair.

"Nngh, 'Mione, close the curtains…"

You nuzzled my neck for a second, before shuffling out of bed and to the window. My eyes relaxed as the curtains were closed, and I made a satisfied sound as you snuggled back into bed and up to me.

I turned and kissed you on the head, and you smiled.

It was warm, and cozy, and just so nice.

It wasn't a special day, or even a particularly special morning.

But it was perfect. It always was.


	34. Sometimes, It's A Curse

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>34. Sometimes, It's A Curse<strong>

**Prompt: Curse**

**Hermione's POV**

Love isn't always a pleasure. Sometimes it's a curse.

Like now, watching you with _her_… The feelings it conjures up inside are next to unbearable. There is a clenching in my chest and tears salting my eyes.

I want nothing more than to curl up and cry and cry, until you realise that you love me, and cast _her _aside.

But now, it doesn't seem like it'll ever happen. You really like her, don't you?

Stupid Lavender…

What I wouldn't give to throw a few jinxes her way.

But then you'd hate me, wouldn't you?

And so the curse continues...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review!


	35. Now It's Six

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>35. Now It's Six<strong>

**Prompt: Siblings**

**Ron's POV**

Siblings.

I had six siblings.

Ginny. Fred. George. Percy. Bill. Charlie.

The war is over, and now I only have five.

Ginny. George. Percy. Bill. Charlie.

Fred's gone. He died. He died, and now it feels wrong.

You try to comfort me, but what can you do? I appreciate your help, I do, but it's too hard right now. We were seven. Now we're six. It's not right. It's really not right.

So many people died, but I can only see Fred.

Him and his laughing face.

It's not laughing now. It's cold, and pale, and rotten and wrong.

Dead.


	36. No More Jokes

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>36. No More Jokes<strong>

**Prompt: Joke**

**Ron's POV**

We sat there, with my extended family, and you held my hand. There was polite chatter and clinks of teacups on saucers, but I knew how uncomfortable you felt.

Dad said something, and an awkward silence followed.

Everyone stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

I waited, expecting the stupid joke that Fred or George would make to fill the silence.

But then I remembered; Fred was dead and George never joked anymore.

The awkward silence continued, broken only by the occasional creaking chair.

I look over at George, and he looks away, a frown on his face.


	37. Scratched Out Words

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>37. Scratched Out Words<strong>

**Prompt: Quill**

**Hermione's POV**

I take my quill, and scratch out some words.

Just a few words. Words of love, and sentiments of joy.

I leave them on your pillow, and I leave.

It will be a while until I see you again. But I'm not gone forever. I just need some time to myself.

I'm sorry.

Those are words on that piece of parchment too.

I am, you know. Truly. But I can't help my heart, and what you said hurt.

I must go, to save us.

If we are together any longer, I'm afraid it'll all end.

That's not what I want.


	38. When We Were Young

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>38. When We Were Young<strong>

**Prompt: Hogwarts**

**Hermione's POV**

Sometimes I miss our Hogwarts days.

It was easier then. Maybe we weren't together, but it was a lot simpler back then. We didn't have to think about looking after others, or teaching our kids about morals. Family was tough to deal with too, sometimes.

When we were young, we were the ones being taught, the ones who could make mistakes and there be no major consequences.

Now our mistakes can harm others, cause rifts with our loved ones. We were the ones who held responsibility, who had to make sure we were right, always.

-Sigh-

I miss simpler times.


	39. Golden

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>39. Golden<strong>

**Prompt: Caress**

**Ron's POV**

Sunlight, warmth, the smells of summer…

It was your favourite time of year, the summer.

You loved the way the sun caressed your skin, and I loved the freckles that dotted your face in the heat. I loved the way your hair bleached lighter in the sun. I loved the golden hue your eyes took when you looked into the sunrise.

You were perfect, and beautiful and lovely.

I wanted to kiss you there and then, let the sunlight bathe our entwined bodies.

So we kissed, and laughed and ran and smiled.

And all the while, the sun shone on.


	40. My Love

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>40. My Love<strong>

**Prompt: St Mungos**

**Ron's POV**

Ninety-three years, four months, sixteen days, seven hours and twenty minutes.

That's how long we were married. They were the best moments of my entire life.

But now it was over…

I was in St Mungo's with Rosie. Her own children were with Hugo, and everyone was sombre.

You had been… forgetful in the last year.

But we were all so patient, because we loved you with all our hearts.

Hermione Jean Weasley.

The girl who stole my heart, the woman who made my life worth living, and the mother who loved her kids to the end.

Goodbye, my love.


	41. That's When I Realised

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>41. That's When I Realised<strong>

**Prompt: Transfigured**

**Hermione's POV**

I think the exact moment I realised I loved you was in a transfiguration class.

You were useless, as usual, and you had transfigured your supplied beetle into a plate with pincers and legs. It scuttled across the table and you saw the uneasy look on my face.

You tried to grab it, and stop it with a spell, but you kept missing.

I jumped away from scuttling plate, and you lifted a book over your head, and squashed it.

It shuddered once, and was still.

You laughed, and had a sheepish look on your face.

That's when I realised.


	42. Next Stage

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>42. Next Stage<strong>

**Prompt: Broken**

**Ron's POV**

"They've broken! Ron, my water's broken!"

I leapt from my seat and ran to you, holding your arm as you heaved and breathed quickly, your face slowly turning red.

"Right, okay. I'll get the floo powder ready!"

I panickedly ran to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of the powder, and flung it into the grate, watching as green flames flickered.

I took your arm and led you into the flames, ready for you to give birth to our first child.

Our life was about to advance into its next stages, and I was the most excited man on the planet.


	43. Her First Winter

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>43. Her First Winter<strong>

**Prompt: Gloves**

**Ron's POV**

It's her first winter.

Little Rosie will see snow for the first time.

We were both so excited by that fact. Sure, she wasn't even one yet, and she probably wouldn't remember it, but we would, and it would be the best winter.

I knelt down beside her small form, cradled in your arms, and pulled out a miniature woolly hat. I put it gently on her head, and then brought out a very small, very cute pair of pink gloves.

I held her tiny, delicate fingers and slid the gloves on, kissing her warm hands as I did so.


	44. Stained Lips, Stained Souls

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>44. Stained Lips, Stained Souls<strong>

**Prompt: Picnic**

**Hermione's POV**

The lapis lazuli expanse above us held the fiery sun its gentle embrace and we lay beneath, legs tangled on a red checked blanket.

Food was strewn about us, and we entwined our hands as the sun beat down on us.

It was a beautiful picnic, and it was so lovely just eating and relaxing and bathing in the sunshine and our love.

Strawberries stained our lips, and kisses stained our souls. We were young and in love, and there was nothing that could ever remove that stain.

We fell in love by accident, but it would never leave us.


	45. A Dream World Of Bubbles

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>45. A Dream World Of Bubbles<strong>

**Prompt: Bath**

**Hermione's POV**

It wasn't like I wanted to avoid you.

But sometimes, there were just those moments when I needed to be alone. So when those moments came, I would run a deep, warm bath, and fill it with myriads of bubbles.

Sinking myself into the deep water, I could breathe a sigh of relief as all of my problems seemed floated away with the bubbles.

I closed my eyes, and drifted into a dream world.

It was no miracle cure, and I knew my problems wouldn't truly wash away down the drain.

But it was relaxing, and that's all I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeeeeeeah, so it's been a long while since I last updated, and I am very, very sorry. I've just had coursework and exams and stuff, but now it's the summer holidays, so woo, more drabbles! Got a lot to do to catch up, but I'll try my best! And sorry for all the notifications you'll get for the updated chapters :/

Enjoy, and please review! :D


	46. Candle Light

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>46. Candle Light<strong>

**Prompt: Candle**

**Ron's POV**

The candles always reminded me of that day.

It was a Thursday, in the middle of October. The night was one of the darkest I had ever known, and the storm outside made sleep difficult.

Father came to me that night, looking ragged.

The candles threw his face into terrible relief, and I could remember the way the orange light danced across your face.

"Mum's dead," he said.

It was an awful night. It was long, and cold and terrible.

And that candle light… it's supposed to be warm and comforting, but for me, now, it will always signify death.


	47. Stolen Moments

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>47. Stolen Moments<strong>

**Prompt: Shirt**

**Hermione's POV**

We fumbled in the dark.

I pulled at your hair, kissing you all the while.

My hands slipped to your shirt, my fingers deftly undoing your buttons. It tumbled to the floor. I pushed you up against the wall, and your own hands found their way up under my top.

I began to kiss your neck then, and you responded by beginning to pull up my top.

A loud wail interrupted us then, and we pushed away from each other.

I sighed, straightened myself out, and left the room to check on Rose.

These stolen moments never did work out.


	48. Two's Company

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>48. Two's Company<strong>

**Prompt: Dinner**

**Ron's POV**

I pulled the chair out for you, and you blushed, sliding into the seat. I sat down opposite you, and we avoided each other's' eyes.

We had never really been in a setting like this, in a romantic restaurant… It was different.

Usually, we were laughing and chatting with Harry.

But now he wasn't here, things seemed a little awkward. Perhaps it was the formality of the situation, but I hoped this dinner would go well.

As soon as the food arrived, I scoffed it all quickly and you grinned.

"Ron, you animal!"

Now this was the relationship I remembered.


	49. Perfect Serenity

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>49. Perfect Serenity<strong>

**Prompt: Lie-ins**

**Hermione's POV**

"I can't believe how silent it is," I sighed, snuggling my head into the crook of your neck.

You kissed my hair. "Yeah… Who'd have thought that lil' Rosie would ever sleep through the night?"

I laughed quietly, not wanting to disturb the perfect serenity of the moment.

"Hmmm…", you murmured, smiling widely. "Can't remember the last time we had a lie-in like this."

I nodded my head in agreement. We both loved Rosie, and we never regretted having her, but life with a young baby was stressful, and blissful moments like this were necessary.

They were pure and simple.


	50. A Mother's Hollowness

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>50. A Mother's Hollowness<strong>

**Prompt: Shattered**

**Hermione's POV**

I was never sure if I wanted a third child, but when I found out I was pregnant again, I couldn't have been more ecstatic.

My perfect family; me, Ron, Rosie and Hugo, and now another little one…

…Or so I thought.

A crippling pain ripped through my body, and I doubled over.

It was three hours later when you found me, lying on the floor with a blank expression in my eyes.

Not a tear leaked from my eye as my whole world shattered around me.

You held me and I wailed.

"It's gone, Ron. Our little baby's gone!"


	51. Gazing At Some Far Away Memory

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>51. Gazing At Some Far Away Memory<strong>

**Prompt: Away**

**Hermione's POV**

"Mum?"

I took her hand and brought it to my lips. "Mum, please. Answer me."

She stared into the distance, as looking at something far away.

I felt tears come to my eyes, and watched in silence as my mother's mind decayed. She couldn't remember my name anymore, and she didn't seem to even know where she was anymore.

She always just gazed absently at some memory or another, not acknowledging the present.

She was slipping away from me, and I hated it.

It broke my heart.

The days grew longer, and I knew that soon, she would be gone.


	52. Young Love

**~ 365 Fragments ~**

* * *

><p><strong>52. Young Love<strong>

**Prompt: Madam Puddifoot's**

**Ron's POV**

"…and then he took me to Madam Puddifoot's, and he bought me this really sweet cupcake and hot chocolate. Afterwards, we kissed and it was soooo romantic!" Rose swooned, her face flushed.

I exchanged glances with you, and we grinned. I could tell that we were both remembering our own awkward first date and the tea and cakes we shared at Madam Puddifoot's many times after.

"Mum, dad, I really think Scorpius is the one!"

It was odd, but nice, to see our usually studious, quiet daughter so taken away by her first love.

She had grown up so fast…


End file.
